halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Sparta
Camp Sparta is an old Regimental headquarters and training facility on the word of Arcturus, rebuilt to facilitate the training of SPARTAN-IVs. The facility consists of a number of camps and training facilities spread over a kilometer. Camps *Company Camps: Each Company camp holds 200 SPARTANS along with their NCO along with class rooms, parade grounds, mess halls, firing ranges, armouries, vehicle depots, extreme assault courses and an air pad. **Camp Albion **Camp Bravo **Camp Charlie **Camp Delta **Camp Easy **Camp Fox **Camp Ghost **Camp Halo **Camp Indigo **Camp Joker **Camp Kilo **Camp Lambda **Camp Omega **Camp Leonidas: Camp Leonidas is the Officers camp, where the officers for the IV project along with the trainers reside. This features shooting ranges and officer training facilities. **Sparta HQ: Sparta HQ is where battalion commanders and regiment commander, along with their support staff and communications and command centre lie. *Training schools: Camp Sparta includes a large number of on site training schools for training SPARTANS in more specialised areas **Water Training School: The Water Training facility is sat on the edge of a river delta that goes out onto a lake. There the IVs are trained in Water diving, with a 200 meter diving tower on site, underwater rescue in a pool area with submersible dropships, underwater combat, demolitions and navigation training, swimming, using aquatic UNSC vehicles, river crossing training and river survival training. **Combat Medicine School: Here the IVs are trained by doctors and Navy Corpsmen in field medical duties, resuscitation and medication **Martial Arts School: At the martial arts school a number of UNSC martial arts instructors teach the IVs in various martial arts. Martial arts include Ninjitsu, boxing, Jujutsu, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, Karate, Wrestling, Jeet Kune Do, Judo, Sambo and Marine Corps, Martial Arts Program **Air Assault School: The Air Assault School is attached to the airstrip and teaches IVs in air assault, such as absailing from their rides and fire support. They also often do mock attacks of MOUT 1 and 2. **Parachute School: Parachute School is where the IVs are taught how to parachute, using simulators and training jumps before a real jump from an aircraft at varying heights **Explosive Ordnance and Disposal School: The EOD school is where the IVs are taught everything they need to know about explosives, including demolitions, mine warfare and greandes **Pilot School: Pilot School is another facility attached to the airstrip, where they are trained in piloting air vehicles throguh simulators, teaching class rooms and eventually piloting real vehicles. **Reconnaissance School: Recon is where the IVs are trained in stealth, camouflage and plain clothes operations. **Information Warfare School: The IW School is the training facility for training in information warfare and gathering, teaching them military computer use and hacking, HUMINT, GEOINT, MASINT, OSINT, SIGINT, TECHINT and FININT. **Communications School: This school teaches the SPARTANS in military communication, communication warfare and AI interaction. **Special Weapons School: The Special Weapons school is a number of firing ranges and holographic targets that allow them to test heavier weapons, sniper rifles and greandes. **CQB School: The Close Quarters Battle School teaches SPARTANS about close quarters warfare, a usual precursor for training in MOUT **Airstrip: The Airstrip is a military grade airstrip where the UNSC usually train with aircraft but also serves as their primary transport off world. **NCO Training Facility: A facility for training IV Non Coms **Officer Traning Facility: A micro OCS styled facility for getting the SPARTAN-IIs and IIIs up to speed as combat leaders *Training areas: Camp Sparta has a number of closely linked training areas, mock ups of villages, cities, forests for combat training **MOUT 1: Military Operations in Urban Terrain Number 1, also known to the IVs as 'Frag Village' is a small collection of thirteen buildings in a tight collection, designed to represent fighting in small rural areas. **MOUT 2: MOUT Number 2, known as 'Sniper Town' is much larger, being the small town formerly known as Ecclesville. The SPARTANS use this for training in fighting in dense urban areas, with a number of flats, industrial areas and sewers. **Warship Mock Up: The WMU is a training facility for fighting inside of warships. The training area is actually an old Frigate that has been decomisioned. The ship, the UNSC Murphy, has been locked in a vacuum sealed warehouse. This allows them to operate in vacuum conditions inside the ship, along with different gas mixtures available. The ship also has a dumb AI, Agito, that facilitates the training. It is used for both boarding and counter boarding training. **Mock up: Just off the Airstrip is 12 Warehouses, where the IVs create mockups of where they are expected to fight, to train for their missions. **Maneuvers Area Alpha: A three kilometer stretch of land, featuring plains, forests and rocky hills over, separated by streams, the IVs use this for generalise training, with there being a number of small concrete fortification areas, trench works, dugouts and foxholes for training them in a wide range of operations, including live shelling. **FIFO 1: Originally one of the six fortifications protecting the Camp, its now been modified for Fighting In Fortified Objectives (FIFO). IVs use the maze of trenchworks, bunkers, MG nests and underground facilities for training. *Off site training: Camp Sparta maintains close links to a number of offworld training facilities as well, allowing them to give the IVs training in all areas **Space Combat Training: Space Training is taken at an orbital facility, the local training facility for IBST and EVAT troops, where they are taught zero G movement, combat and demolitions. **Naval Training: In orbit around Arcturus is also a moored training ship that allows them to train with ship piloting in simulators, weapons operation and astro navigation. **Orbital Drop School: There is also a local ODST training facility with drop pods, allowing them to train for oribtal drop operations **Jungle Training: Jungle survival is performed on the hostile world of Catachan **Desert Training: Desert training is performed on the world of Dust **Cold Training: Cold training is performed in the artic circle on Arcturus **Mountain Training: Mountain Training is performed on the Grande Mons **Vacumnless Training: Training in environments is preformed on Gathering, the moon of Arcturus **Low Pressure Training: Low Pressure Training is undertaken on the world of Bonsoon **High Pressure Training: High Pressure Training was undertaken on the world of Hadrian